


Технологии XXI века и предубеждения

by creature_17



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogging, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Люди всегда ищут проблемы, даже там, где их нет.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	Технологии XXI века и предубеждения

**(для прикола) я влюбился в твой дикий холод.**

_Наверное, с каждым такое бывало, когда хочется поговорить, а рядом никого. Нет, не в том смысле, что ты буквально один, а в том, что ты один в толпе._

_Как чувствует себя человек переживая потрясения и ломая себя в одиночку. Рядом нет никого кто сказал бы "бро, все нормально, ты не больной у всех свои тараканы." и мысль, что с тобой что-то не так выедает черепную коробку изнутри._

_Держать все в себе проще, не потому что боишься показать свою слабость, а потому, что не хочешь знать "объективных оценок психического состояния" от тех, кто критикует даже те аспекты и явления, к которым уже привыкли, пропитались симпатией или хотя бы тупо смирились все._

_И даже если ты сам в каком-то роде токсичный человек, чужие токсины действуют на тебя точно так же, как и на других._

_И хочется просто подойти и глядя в глаза сказать насколько мерзким может быть чье-то мнение, которого и вовсе никто не спрашивал. А так бывает всегда – навязывают себя те, кого не спросили. Потому что им, блять, всегда есть что сказать, куда вставить свои до зубного скрежета неуместные комментарии._

_И если бы ты читал это, то наверняка, на все сто полных процентов, был бы уверен, что это точно писал не я._

_Потому что я – именно тот – мерзкий и токсичный человек, которого ненавидят все._

_Никому не бывает дела до чужих защитных реакций. Есть просто хорошие люди и те, что не такие как они._

_Хорошие люди не анализируют чьи-то дурные поступки, они просто считают их дурными._

_Я не хочу быть частью общества, что закидает камнями любого, кто не впишется в рамки._

_И ты тоже не вписываешься._

_Тебя – точно так же – не любят._

_И тебе для этого не нужно было несколько лет тщательно выстраивать репутацию сучьего ублюдка, плюющего на чужие идеалы._

_Я сомневаюсь, что тебе вообще что-то нужно от этой жизни._

_И порой мне кажется, что тебя и вовсе нет. Что я в коме, уже как полгода и ты лишь плод нездорового подсознания, пустой, потому что у меня так себе с воображением. Потому что я не знаю, чего бы сам хотел от тебя._

_Потому что я даже не уверен, что вообще хочу твоего существования._

_Но я жив. Потому что кофе все еще горячий, а утренний душ холодный. Но это ни хрена не помогает, потому что холод – синоним тебя._

_Потому что скорее Арктика растает, чем ты._

_@nameless-s 3.42 2039.04.19_

Ричард сворачивает вкладку с блогом, который начал читать на прошлой неделе, откидывается на спинку офисного – для людей, наверное, удобного – кресла и запрокинув голову рассматривает потолок. Найти там что-то новое – нереально. Потому что именно этот потолок, именно в этой части участка, он знает даже лучше, чем самого себя.

Девиация сделала из него живую машину, которая не просто не знает, как жить, она априори не умеет.

Потому что вот есть Коннор, которому нравится жить как человек, который знает, что быть человеком лучше, чем машиной. Есть его напарник – Хэнк, которому машина заменила живых людей, и он знает, что и люди, и андроиды могут быть плохими. И есть Гэвин – напарник Ричарда, человек, который ненавидит андроидов и Ричарда в первую очередь, потому что даже ему навязали то, от чего он на протяжении многих лет открещивался. А есть Ричард – Ричард не знает, что такое быть по-настоящему машиной, ему просто впихнули девиацию, как его Гэвину, и сказали разбираться самим.

Ричард не знал, как разобраться с тем, о чем не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, а с тобой только тот, кому ты ни разу не сдался. Так Ричард и уплыл по течению на самый северный полюс. И если бы его система так могла, она бы уже покрылась инеем.

Ричарду тоже хотелось действовать уже хоть как-нибудь.

И Ричард вполне решительно пишет "Привет" в личные, тому неизвестному человеку, которого понимает, уже как-то слишком сильно, для куска бесчувственного железа, коим его нарек Гэвин-чтоб ему там кошмары снились-Рид, потому что стоит Ричарду уйти в сон, как программа, ни хрена не любезно, вываливает все воспоминания о детективе, заставляя процессор уже даже не греться, а тупо кипеть. Арктика то может и растает, но Ричард, к тому моменту, уж точно сгорит.

**я так хочу тебя (не любить).**

_Сколько бы веков эволюции не прошло, в каком бы веке мы не жили – люди всегда будут хотеть изменить то, что уже сделано. Влезть в саму суть времени, любой ценой, лишь бы исправить содеянное, да просто получить шанс изменить свою проебанную жизнь, потому что уже настолько увяз в дерьме, что не то чтобы выхода – смысла, продолжать дальше, не видно._

_Я проебался по всем статьям уже давно и делаю это и по сей день. Знающие психологию люди скажут, что это ничто иное как боязнь перемен. Страх изменить себя, пусть даже в лучшую сторону, но страшно то – сделать хуже. Ведь, даже в самой херовой ситуации, всегда есть следующий уровень._

_Я проебался пытаясь наладить свою жизнь._

_Я проебался, потому что, будь вместо списка Форбс "топ-самых херовых людей на Земле" – моим было бы почетное первое место._

_Мне бы очень хотелось сказать тебе, что я просто не могу по-другому. Не умею. Потому что то, какой я, уже не изменить. Но мне правда хочется. Хочется, чтобы ты смотрел на меня не как на конченного мудака, а как на человека, который тебя любит. Хотя бы просто – как на человека. Хотя бы так, как ты смотришь на всех остальных, без презрения и Арктики в глазах и голосе._

_Но больше всего мне хочется сдаться. Потому что я пытаюсь выбить закрытую дверь – ломясь в соседнюю стену. Потому что я – плохой человек. А ты – ты даже не человек._

_@nameless-s 00.12 2039.04.23_

Ричард перечитывает последний пост восьмой раз за два дня. Ричард не планирует выдавать себя, поэтому продолжает в личной переписке обсуждать хорошую погоду, разыгравшуюся в Детройте к выходным. Ричарду хочется предпринять повторную попытку вычислить IP "Безымянного", просто, потому что ему интересно. Потому что, чтобы он не делал, "воспоминания" с Гэвином Ридом не перекрываются никакими душевными беседами с неизвестным, но вполне понимающим тебя, человеком.

Ричард рассказывает Безымянному о своих (выражаясь корректно) чувствах – не взаимных – и о том, как он устал от всяческих придирок, и попыток задеть, в свой адрес. Потому что, на самом деле, он бы с удовольствие обсуждал даже, эту не имеющую абсолютно никакого значения, погоду, последнюю игру "Красных крыльев" или самые выгодные акции в сетевом супермаркете, которые по сути выгодные то только для идиотов.

И Ричарду могло бы стать легче от того, что хоть кто-то его понимает, но не стало, потому что Гэвин Рид в его жизни тоже все еще есть и Гэвин Рид все тот же.

– Строчить смс-ки своим кибер-подружкам будешь в свободное от работы время, – детектив ворчит с противоположного края комнаты, больше похожей на декорации к фильму ужасов, и снова переводит взгляд на покачивающиеся на люстре кишки.

– Вам бы стоило научится завидовать молча, детектив Рид.

Ричард жалеет о своих сентиментальных порывах стать более человечным и телефон тут явно не помощник, ибо "Что разучился своей телепатии, железка?" крутится в его памяти еще не один, и даже не десять, раз за цикл гибернации.

Ричард возненавидел апрель, на сколько это вообще возможно по андроидскими меркам. К тридцатому, система по мимо ошибок стала выдавать и оповещения о критических повреждениях файлов и подпрограмм, не играющих первостепенной роли в поддержании искусственной жизни.

Гэвина Рида – до сжатых кулаков – веселило, как напарник порой подвисал.

– Сдадут тебя в утиль, железка. Или куда там, по новым правилам? Просто на свалку скинут? – Мужчина стоит на расстоянии не больше двадцати сантиметров, уперев руки в бока и довольно скалясь.

– Вы, детектив, умрете быстрее, – отвечает, восстановив системы после перезапуска Ричард и окинув Гэвина Рида ледяным взглядом аккуратно огибая его уходит.

Прочь из полупустого участка. Прочь – не важно куда. Прочь – потому что он так больше не может.

Идти Ричарду некуда, но денег с лихвой хватает на номер в дешевом Мотеле. Комната с тонкими стенами едва ли может служить хорошим местом для того, чтобы побыть наедине.

Ричард даже не пытается убавить громкость слуховых модулей садясь на край двуспальной кровати. Та со скрипом прогибается, когда он плавно откидывается на нее спиной и тупо смотрит в потолок – потолок этот он видит впервые – и уже привычно достав из кармана черных джинс смартфон, открывает блог.

_Мне лучше будет закончить со всем этим сейчас._

_Сломать себя не сложно – сложно пережить последствия._

_И я еще помню, как это было в прошлый раз. Каково это открыться, в надеждах, пусть даже не на взаимность, но хотя бы на простой ответ – послать, сказать нет, без предательства, без попыток сломать еще раз, переделать и бесконечную тысячу раз подстраивать под себя._

_Не все люди могут играть по чужим правилам – меня жизнь такому не научила._

_Я не готов подставиться еще раз. Попасть под твою симуляцию, стать еще одним куском мяса, влюбившимся в красивую куклу, на потеху всему Киберлайф._

_Я, наверное, мог бы доверить тебе жизнь, для этого не нужно быть честным. Но я никогда не смогу сказать тебе глядя в глаза о своих чувствах – просто произнести это в слух._

_Я эгоист и сам решаю, какую боль себе причинять._

_Мне лучше будет закончить со всем этим сейчас._

_Пока я могу забыть чувства к тебе._

_Я так хочу – тебя не любить._

_@nameless-s 20.36 2039.04.30 </i>_

**люби меня (таким, какой я есть).**

Май можно было бы сравнить с – ненужным ему – глотком свежего воздуха. Можно было бы, если бы он таковым был.

Ричард напрочь погряз в своих ставших постоянными всплывающих окнах ошибок, в системах, что с попеременной точностью сбоили, в том, что стал "забывать" целые дни, в том, что зачастую не мог подобрать слова при разговоре. Собственный искусственный разум его подводил.

– Это уже не смешно, – рыкнул Гэвин, вытаскивая напарника из допросной.

Ричард просидел пять минут и тринадцать секунд смотря на тату на внутренней стороне запястья подозреваемого.

_Destiny._

Одно слово, черными чернилами на смуглой коже, чуть выцветшее и сделанное не очень аккуратно, но явно, до сих пор, что-то значившее для мужчины, раз он так ее и не свел.

– Ты или работаешь нормально, или... – Гэвина не хватало уже даже на оскорбления.

– Да пошел ты.

И Ричард впервые чувствует, что его отпускает. Что Гэвин, не так давно, сменивший гнев на почти полное игнорирование, отходит на второй план – на первом теперь пустота.

Пустота ослепляющее белая, будто его стерли подчистую.

Ричард думает, что это, охренеть какая, отличная идея – предложить Безымянному встретиться. Они как-то сами приходят к этому. Он больше не пишет постов. Он и сам говорит, что смирился. Ричард в какой-то степени завидует ему. Но Ричард слишком хорошо умеет плыть по течению, поэтому 13 мая, сидя на полу своего временного предоставленного Департаментом жилища, предлагает Безымянному увидеться.

Просто так, просто, потому что ему больше не с кем. Просто, потому что хочется живого общения, сказать о том, что он андроид – Ричард не решается.

Он даже рискует сменить привычную рубашку и пиджак, и выти из квартиры в полюбившейся черной худи. Объемной и с капюшоном, который так наивно защищает подростков от внешнего мира, если надвинуть пониже – если Ричарду накинуть его на голову – он скроет диод.

И Ричарда не волнует, что человек, знающий его только по переписке, может принять его за придурка, потому что он явно так выглядит, сидя на топляке возле воды, на том месте, где они договаривались встретиться.

– Ну привет, "пользователь три тысячи четыреста пятьдесят четыре" или "пятьдесят три"? – Справа раздается, уж слишком знакомый, ироничный голос.

Ричард боится случайно получить сбой в имитации дыхания, потому что так, точно сразу себя выдаст. Он может изменить голос – это глупо. Может просто уйти – это еще глупее. А может повернуться...

– Да ладно, парень, не обижайся, тяжелый день. В переписке, в этом плане проще, всегда можно изменить текст до отправки, – усмехается мужчина с нотками усталости и слабо скрываемой меланхолии. - Начинаю думать, что подсел к левому человеку?

И он напрягается, а Ричард чувствует, как мужчина тянется к кобуре, потому что у всех копов бывает паранойя, потому что это уже профессиональная деструкция – подозревать всех и каждого.

И Ричард снимает капюшон, теперь уже совсем не уверенный в том, что не получит пулю в корпус.

– Ты следил за мной, придурок?! – Рид отшатывается и демонстрируя поразительную ловкость подскакивает на ноги.

– Ты сам знаешь, что твой IP не отслеживается, – спокойно отвечает Ричард, пока его программа внутри воюет сама с собой, только андроид в этой схватке уже заведомо проигравший.

Потому что ситуация, даже из очень хреновой, всегда может стать еще хуже. Потому что, даже если Рид сейчас успокоится и не пристрелит его, он сам деактивируется – сотрет память, как говорится "до заводских настроек", потому что он теперь знает, что значит – быть эгоистом.

Эгоисты – не причиняют вред себе. Гэвин его этому научил, даже не подозревая об этом.

Гэвин садится обратно, не пытаясь сесть как можно дальше [от него]. Гэвин прикрывает глаза ладонью, чуть надавливая. Гэвин пытается собрать в кучу все, что происходит в его голове. У Гэвина ни черта не выходит.

– Нам как-то надо теперь дальше жить, – тихо произносит Рид, абсолютно бесцветно, эмоции к нему еще не вернулись.

Если бы Ричард не был девиантом, его заботливая программа предложила бы несколько решений. Ричард девиант и решать приходится самому.

Он представляет весы. На одной стороне – уйти, стереть себя и оставить Гэвина тонуть в болоте в одиночку. На другой:

– Если [сбой] если попытаться изменить что-то вместе... – Ричард скрывает все всплывшие окна разом, систему клинит, дополнительные программы одна за другой отключаются – ему бы сейчас перезагрузиться.

– Что с тобой происходит? Без подъебов и шуток – ты постоянно сбоишь. – Гэвин думает, что это, ахуеть какая, полезная функция – отключаться посреди важного разговора.

– Ричард? – касаясь плеча андроида, уже с волнением тянет Рид, вспоминая номер брата, что – из вредности – никогда не забивал в телефон.

– Я в норме, – бесцветно отвечает андроид, отсвечивая красным диодом.

– Это конечно понятно, что по-твоему, я идиот, но только вот твоя лампочка, светящая мне в оба глаза, все еще при тебе. – Гэвин заметно раздражается, не отводя взгляда от алого диода и профиля своего напарника, что выглядит, как и всегда, невозмутимо будто ледяное изваяние.

Руки у Гэвина всегда холодные – не его предназначение льды топить.

Утопиться самому, если только.

– Гэвин, кому были посвящены посты? – пока системы не успели по новой перегреться, спрашивает андроид.

– Ты дебил? – Рид смотрит на него с феноменальной серьезностью. – Прости, но ты реально... не понимаешь?

– В Детройте много андроидов. – Ричард счастлив вновь вернувшейся пустоте, она укрывает его, будто куполом, под которым нет никаких переживаний и сбоев, только он и пустота, холодная, такая – каким его всегда видел Гэвин.

– И что тогда ты вместе со мной собирался менять? – сдерживаясь, отвечает Гэвин, молясь всем известным богам и прикусывая щеку изнутри, чтоб его не понесло, нет – не снова, только не сейчас.

– Я надеялся, хоть ты и считаешь меня бездушным железом, я...

– Можешь не говорить. Я не смогу ответить. В смысле – не сейчас, не в слух.

– Я понимаю.

– Ты из-за меня сбоишь?

– Из-за себя.

Ричард чувствует, как с его предплечьем соприкасается рука напарника, Гэвин молчит и улыбается чему-то своему смотря на воду. Ричард мечтательно думает, что возможно однажды они научатся принимать друг друга такими, какие они есть.


End file.
